Iron Will Andy
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Everyone know's the story of the famed Will Stoneman, who is known to most as Iron Will, and who braved the winter elements to come out on top as the winner in the dog-sled race from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada to ul, Minnesota. So here's big part of the story not many people are aware of. Iron Will isn't a man, but a woman. And her name is Andy Stoneman. Female Iron Will/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Iron Will Andy Prologue**

Ever since she was a little girl Andromeda Stoneman, Andy for short, always love racing with the dog teams through the forests. When it all begun her father would sit her in the sled and having the team book it on the trails leaving her laughing in glee for more. When Andy turned six years old her father, a carpenter, made the child her very first sled. She was overjoyed and since that day she's loved nothing more than to learn everything she could about dog sledding and the animals that pulled them. Including his carpentry skills to provide her with a trade Jack Stoneman taught his only child everything he knew as a legacy to leave behind.

Now it's time for Andy to put the skills she has ascertained for over a decade to good use. For the sake the farm, her mother, going off to college as her father wished, and…and to honor his memory to the letter.

Andy is going to make her father proud, not letting him down.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I loved the movie Iron Will when I was growing up. I used to watch it a lot with my dad. It's one of his favorite classics too. Recently when I watched it again I couldn't help, but to picture Will as a girl instead of a guy. Makes the story a lot more interesting, don't you think? A young confident woman making a name for herself in an era and sport where it's dominated entirely by men, I mean who wouldn't be rooting for her.**

 **Also, for those of you who aren't aware the movie Iron Will is based on a real life historical figure just with a different name. I believe the man who Iron Will was inspired by is called Fred Hartman. For those of you who are curious about the guy look him up. Who knows you may find it rather enlightening. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Iron Will Andy Chapter 1**

 _ **South Dakota 1917:**_

At time of the year within South Dakota the air was as cold as can be with every single surface covered in frost, snow, and ice. To many it was a dreadful season wishing for it to end, but for one young woman she could always, with barely containable patience, wait for it to begin. For Andromeda Stoneman it was her most favorite and absolute best part of the year.

"Come on, Boy! Let's go! Hike," shouted Andy, commanding her lead dog to pick up the pace. "Come on, Curly! Hike! Hike!"

With the increased speed from the combined strength of the entire team of sled gods and its musher flew right over the hill. The sled landed successfully moving through the snow Andy encouraged the dogs to go even faster.

"Let's go," she shouted. "Hike! Hike! Hike!" No matter how many times Andy traveled over the exact same trail all year round she never got bored of it. The adrenaline rush from running through the wilderness left her without a care in the world. "Let's go, Curly! That a boy!"

Booking it around a sharp turn on the trail in the trees Andy took her right foot and dug it into the snow as they sped through spraying white powder in their tracks. Laughing in delight Andy returned her loose foot onto the runners for safety. With so many bumps all over the trail a proper foothold was required so not to get hurt by taking a tumble. Coming over another small hill Andy released a yell of joy as the fled was launched into the air landing safely seconds afterwards.

Grinning from ear to ear, Andy praised "That's a good boy."

Suddenly a familiar and welcome sound came drawing her attention away from the team. The loud whistle from the engine of a steel locomotive train blew twice in the air. Looking passed the trees on the left Andy could make out the shape of the train moving closer tot town. It was right on schedule. That was both a good and bad thing. If the train reached the station in town before her it would be disastrous for her job. She'd be tardy again and it is highly likely she was gonna get it from her boss. He may even fire her.

Andy needed the income from this job to add to her college tuition funds. She had no desire to spin off of her parents for the money. They already had their hands full keeping the farm and carpentry business afloat. This is a burden they didn't need on top of everything else financially.

Originally Andy had a hard time convincing Mr. Burton of Burton's Mercantile & Dry Goods to give her a chance at the position of delivering the main in the first place. She couldn't risk losing this job the Stoneman's couldn't afford to lose it.

Andrea wasn't going to let that happen. They had a real race now.

Andy urged her team on as they burst out of the forest and onto an open field all the while keeping track of the train. She even did her best to provide an extra boost by running on the snow with them to ease the load. Amazingly the team started to gain ground on the train as impossible as that sounded.

From the window at the head of the train the Engineer waved a greeting at her laughing good naturedly. It was a regular occurrence for him to go head to head with Andy as he was coming in.

"Come on, Curly, let's get there first! Lets beat him," shouted Andy.

The Engineer tapped a finger on the clock of his pocket watch playfully reminding Andy what time it is.

"Let's go! Come on, boy! Come on! Come on," said Andy. "We gotta beat this train!"

Against all odds it appeared like Andy was going to make it.

Laughing, Andy said "All right we got them now. We got them! Almost there! Almost there! Come on! Yeah! Yeah! All right!"

Andy and her team bulldozed into town with the train following right behind her. She did it. They beat the train.

Or so she thought.

Out of nowhere an army truck appeared crossing her path. They were going way too fast. There was no time to change course. Not that Andy didn't try.

"Curly, G! G! G," screamed Andy.

The dogs turned right, but the speed they were traveling at was too much. The sled flipped on its side sending her crashing into the icy snow narrowly avoiding getting run over by the vehicle.

Having witnessed the scene everyone in near proximity stopped what he or she was in the middle of doing to rush to Andy's aid.

Mr. Burton's own offspring. Ward and Jane were at the head of the crowd.

"Andy, that was incredible," shouted Ward, enthusiastic.

"Incredibly foolish. You could've been killed Andy Stoneman," reprimanded Jane.

Nettled, indignantly, Andy said "Well how many times is there an army truck in the middle of the street?! I've been coming around this corner my whole life. Has there ever been an army truck in the middle of the street."

Andy pushed herself into a kneeling position and found one of the marines that had been in the truck standing there looking down at her.

Smiling, he said "Nice piece of running there." Andy chuckled shaking her head as she stood dusting the snow off. She regained her composure. "So how old are you, Miss?"

Clearing her throat, Andy said "Seventeen."

"Think you'll be ready to join up with the Red Cross or a nurse in the army fighting in a war in a year," asked the marine.

Getting rid of the snow on her hat, Andy said "Oh I'm ready now."

Adjusting the hat Andy then registered what he said.

Confused, she said "Uh, a war with whom?"

This seemed to amuse the marine and his fellow marine quite a bit as they cackled at her.

Clapping Andy on the back as he walked away, the marine said "Stay alive. You're country might need you."

All right now Andy knew the guy was mocking her.

Jane walked Andy to her fathers business as she carried the bags of mail over her shoulders. Normally this would be difficult, but because Andy had been doing it for such a long length of time her body was well used to it by now.

Andy and Jane had been good friends since they were girls. The only main difference between them is that Jane's family could easily afford to send her to college while Andy's lacked the means. Something her father never did appreciate. In his mind Andy wasn't good enough to be a good enough companion for his daughter.

A fact Mr. Burton never had any problem displaying each time he encountered her.

The two women had just gotten to the Burton Mercantile & Dry Goods when the man himself announced his presence. In his mindset it's bad enough that he has a woman working for him.

"Jane, get inside, you're supposed to be minding the store," said Mr. Burton, sourly, lugging a pack of ledgers underneath his arm.

So Jane bid her friend farewell and went inside leaving Andy alone with her father.

"The train is on time, Miss Stoneman. You are once again late," marked Mr. Burton, checking the time on his pocket watch.

"Yeah, it wasn't my fault this truck-," said Andy, trying to explain what had happened.

Not caring, Mr. Burton said "If you're late again you're fired."

Andy deflated grumbling under her breath.

Ha! And Mr. Burton wonders as to why people don't like him more.

 **Authors Note:**

 **None of you are going to believe what happened to me recently. I was on the way to get my nails done for a potential job interview when suddenly another car slams into my from behind. An idiot driver wasn't paying attention so I and the car in front of me got hit pretty hard. I'm fine, got lucky, not a scratch on me, but it could've been a lot more serious. Right now the side of my head hurt and my left side is really starting** to **feel the pain. Nothings broken just sore and bruised.**

 **Bad news is my car got totaled. I really liked this car to I've had it for three years. Good news is I'm going to be able to buy a new one, unfortunately, it'll be a while before I can.**

 **That day was looking so bright and then this crap happened.**

 **For those of you who drive here, take my advice. EYES ON THE ROAD! I came out alive this time around. The same thing might not happen for any of you if you get into an accident. It's harsh, but the truth.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Iron Will Andy Chapter 2**

Downtrodden Andy unloaded the mail from her slide. As she was putting the last bulging sack onto the ground Andy heard the barking of dogs approaching and a familiar tune whistled in the air. That tune belonged to her father. He'd trained his dog teams to respond to the tune each time they heard it. They never followed a command without it.

Her father, Jack Stoneman, was likely delivering a piece for his carpentry business. He mentioned it to her earlier before she'd gone to pick up the mail delivery and transport it to town. So Andy went over there to lend him a hand.

Jack Stoneman saw his daughter coming. He noticed something was off when she roughly pulled at the ropes keeping his newest creation secure on the sled.

"What's are you so riled about," he asked.

"Old Man Burton. He's always got something to say. The next time he opens his mouth I swear I'll knock his teeth in," said Andy, angrily.

"Don't waste your time worrying about the Burton's in this world Andy," said Jack Stoneman. "They're too scared of liven to see passed their own faces. Besides there are too damn many of them anyway. One day you'll make him eat his own words."

"You think," asked Andy, smiling.

"Not a doubt in my mind," said Jack Stoneman. He and Andy then righted the box that was carrying his cargo. The customer would soon be by and he'd collect on the payment later. "Come on. I'll help you sort the mail."

Andy and Jock Stoneman then headed back to where her sled was parked.

"By the way, Andy, you shouldn't swear. It isn't ladylike," commented Jack Stoneman, brow quirked.

Pretending to vomit, Andy said "Ladylike? Come on, Dad, when have I ever been ladylike? Besides being a lady is boring."

Jack Stoneman messed up his daughter's hat in retaliation.

At the post office father and daughter sorted mail into each box one envelope at a time. As they were doing this Andy kept an eye open to find a letter she'd been anticipating for weeks now. When Andy got to her families mailbox she took out the bundle of letters discreetly searching through it for the one she was looking for. She located close to the end. As her father was reading off names she took the envelope out of the bundle and slipped it into her coat pocked when she thought he wasn't looking.

Apparently she wasn't sneaky enough.

"What have you got there," said Jack Stoneman.

"Oh, uh…," said Andy, "just a letter." She then handed him their mail and went outside to open hers in private.

Already suspecting the contents of that letter Jack Stoneman went over to the window watching her go. Aware that Andy's mind would be occupied with something else Jack Stoneman finished the letter sorting to give her some time alone and then went out to join her. First he met with his client for that chair they ordered from him. He found Andy sitting on some crates with the envelope open, letter in her hands.

"The College," enquired Jack Stoneman.

Nodding, keeping a straight face, Andy said "Yeah."

The college Jack Stoneman was referring to be the University of Sioux Falls. She'd applied there while ago and had anxiously been awaiting the reply from the college admissions board on whether she was accepted or not. Each time she delivered the mail Andy checked her family's mailbox, but never got it until now.

"Well…did you get in," asked Jack Stoneman.

Andy kept him guessing. The expression on her face remained stoic until she stood facing him.

"Yes, sir," she said.

Face breaking into a grin, practically bursting with pride, hugging Andy, Jack Stoneman breathed "You got in. Oh, I'm so proud of you."

"I'm not going, Dad," said Andy.

"What," said Jack Stoneman, shocked. "What?"

"I'm not going," repeated Andy, resigned.

"What are you talking about? Of course you're going," demanded Jack Stoneman.

Taking her fathers hand, Andy said "Look I know how badly you and Mom want this for me, but its just dreams. I've been giving this a lot of thought and my place is here."

"Listen, listen, listen to me," said Jack Stoneman, firmly, desperate to try and persuade her out of a decision that could potentially ruin her entire life. "Your place is where your dreams are. And you never forget that. Never!"

Shaking her head, worriedly, Andy reminded "The money, Dad. What about the money?"

They lived on a farm and didn't come from much. Having her enrolled in college would put a big strain on the financial status of the farm.

"Don't worry about the money! Look when you need it the money will be there. That's a promise," vowed Jack Stoneman.

Andy couldn't help but to concede to him on this. Now when her father put it that way she couldn't say no.

That done the excitement, delight, and satisfaction Jack Stoneman felt for her was unbelievably immeasurable.

Clapping his hands, grinning from ear to ear, Jack Stoneman said "Let's go tell your Mother."

Father and daughter got their dog teams in order and headed home. Jack Stoneman was at the head with Andy tossing up snow at the rear. They made good time, got home way before supper.

Ned Dodd, a friend of the family that lived with the Stoneman's, heard them coming from far off and was already waiting for them to assist in housing the dogs outside the barn. Ned is an Native American of Mohawk ancestry that Jack Stoneman had met years ago. He's been like one of the family since and never left. Not like any of the Stoneman's would let him. They all loved him too much especially Andy. He was like a surrogate uncle to her. Whenever she couldn't trust herself to talk to her parents about something she always went to him. And he was always there for Andy not once letting her down.

The pair pulled up right beside Ned. They greeted him and went about unhitching their animals.

Jack Stoneman went up to his favorite and lead dog Gus and the dog jumped around him similar to a puppy. Andy gave her dog Curly kisses and then approached Gus.

"Hey, Gus. Good dog. Good dog," said Andy, softly, bending down to pet Gus.

For her troubles Gus barked lunching at Andy and biting her on the hand. She landed on her butt with Ned laughing in amusement at her blunder.

"What? What is so funny? He bit me," exclaimed Andy. She didn't understand it. No matter how hard she tried being nice to Gus he always seemed to hate her guts.

"Bite him back," advised Ned.

"Excuse me. Bite him back," said Andy, not believing she heard correctly.

"He knows one master. When he respects you as he does your father then he'll like you," said Ned, chuckling.

Andy cast an annoyed look at Gus. She then went back to doting on her Curly.

She knelt in front of the husky massaging his neck.

"Good dog, Curly. Good dog," said Andy, talking to him in a little baby voice, and him licking her face. "Hmm, yes you are."

Gus barked watching them.

Andy smirked at Gus and kissed Curly on the nose. Inside she felt Gus was a lost cause.

Would she ever get that dog to like her?


	4. Chapter 4

**Iron Will Andy Chapter 3**

As expected Andy's mother Maggie Stoneman was thrilled to hear her daughter had gotten accepted into college. She'd seen how hard Andy worked for it and was over the moon that she succeeded. Like Andy she too worried about the money, but would not let that concern ruin such a momentous occasion.

That night as the family enjoyed their supper Jack Stoneman went through the mail they brought back and found something of interest addressed to him among all the envelopes. It was a flyer and application for an upcoming sled dog race. The flyer had a map for how far the racers would go from start to finish. Apparently those in charge thought he'd be a good recruit to entertain those interested as one of the racers.

"Winnipeg to St. Paul: Carnival Derby," read Jack Stoneman. "Hey, listen to this, Ned. J.W. Harper announces the longest, toughest, richest race in dog sledding. First prize is ten thousand dollars."

"Ten thousand dollars," exclaimed Andy, astounded, carrying a bowl of food in from the kitchen.

Raising his voice so Andy could hear, Jack Stoneman said "Yeah. The race will run from Winnipeg Canada to St. Paul Minnesota. Five hundred miles. Ten thousand dollars for five hundred miles."

"You're not thinking of doing that, are you Jack," said Maggie Stoneman.

Shaking his head, Jack Stoneman chuckled "Oh no, of course not."

"You should do it, Dad," said Andy.

"He'd never make it," said Ned, making repairs on a pair of snowshoes.

"Why do you say that," said Andy, feeling slighted on her fathers behalf.

Listing off the reasonable faults he knew Jack to have, Ned said "Well he's too old, he smokes to much, and-."

"Now, now, Ned, it's just because I don't want it bad enough. Besides everything I want is right here," interjected Jack Stoneman, smiling fondly at his wife as he said this.

Andy was now sitting on an armchair in front of the fireplace.

In hesitant apprehension, Andy said "Dad."

"Hmm," hummed Jack Stoneman, showing her he was listening.

"That's the way I feel too," said Andy, softly. She was referring to that talk they had earlier in town and how Andy mentioned she wanted to stay home. Feeling that her place was here on the farm and not at school.

Rising from the dining room table, dragging a chair to sit closer to Andy, Jack Stoneman said "Andy, if you want something real bad, I mean if you really want it, you got to go out where you can find it and grab it."

Jack Stoneman then lit a match smoking his pipe. Ned was right about that. He did smoke too much for someone his age. He puffed on it a few times in order to get it going properly.

Shrugging, sarcastically, Andy sighed "Everybody's probably thinking I'm just a big talker anyway. You know, wouldn't last ten minutes away from the farm."

"Actually," said Maggie Stoneman, smiling, "…we were wondering how the farm would last without you."

Andy blushed a little at that, laying her head on her arm with a smile.

Stroking his daughter's hair, Jack Stoneman said "Don't let fear stand in the way of your dreams, Daughter.

That night it took a while for Andy to get to sleep. She lay in her bed for hours just staring at the Carnival Derby flyer. Her father said this wasn't for him and it probably wasn't for her either, but she couldn't resist imagining the adventure that came with it racing across the tundra. To travel across the country in a grueling race with others who lived for mushing like them.

Who wouldn't want to do it?

Andy's dreams that night were filled with snow, the sound of wood scraping across the icy earth, paws thumping the ground, wind in the hair, and dogs barking.

Early the following morning Andy and Jack left the house to stock up on wood for their own fires and resupply for the carpentry business. They headed straight for the family's wood yard. The pair soon found a good one that suited their needs. It was a team effort. Once they chopped it down father and daughter divided the cords evenly between them tying the wood to the bed of their sleds. This would keep them going for a while before they had to look for more.

On the way back to the Stoneman homestead they had to pass close by the river basically right next to it. They were going through a very tight area so these two had to be extremely careful. One wrong move and it would literally be their heads.

Andy was at the head leading the way. At one particular spot Andy made it around a corner okay, but Jack's team was going too fast. Before he had a chance to correct it Jack was flung into the freezing river the sled pulled into the way with him because he was attached to it. He'd always done it for safety reasons. Here it was seriously going to bite him in the ass. Adding to the fact was the cold water sinking into the man's clothes weighing him down further so he couldn't get out on his own.

Jack Stoneman, struggling to keep his head above water, immediately started calling out commands to his dog's in order to have them pull him out.

Hearing her father's cries and seeing he wasn't behind her Andy quickly parked her team off to the side rushing back to help. Grabbing onto the section of the rope that connected the sled to the dogs Andy tried to help them pull calling out encouragement to Gus.

"Dad! Dad! No, no, Dad! Don't let go," screamed Andy, desperately digging her feet into the snow to anchor them.

But it was no use. The load was too heavy. She and the dogs were beginning to get pulled in.

Jack Stoneman saw this and all he could think about was her. With a heavy heart he knew it was too late for him, but not for him.

"Get back! You're being pulled in," said Jack Stoneman.

Andy didn't listen still pulling with all her might, but she just wasn't strong enough even with the dogs there.

"Gus pull," said Andy.

Jack knew what he had to do.

Andy saw her father disappear under the surface of the water. Just when she thought he was gone he shot back out gasping for air much to her relief. But that was short lived. He now held a knife in his hand and the meaning on how he was going to use it was clear.

"Get back! You're coming in," he said, cutting at the line.

Horrified, in a full blown panic, Andy shouted "No, no, no, don't cut it! Dad! No! Don't do it!"

Staring straight at his beloved child for the last time Jack Stoneman sliced through the final thread on the gang line. The next second Jack Stoneman was dragged underneath the surface for good this time with no chance of escape.

Andy would never see him again.

"Dad, no," screamed Andy, lying flat on her back as the dogs were pulling her away.

Behind them the river was calm as it if didn't just take a life.

After sunset a person would find Andy standing in front of a bonfire in the middle of their field. She gazed into the flames her eyes dead to the world, stone-faced. Her father was gone and he was never going to come back.

 **Authors Note:**

 **The Stoneman family was so happy and then this happened. Hated to do it, but for the sake of the plotline in Andy's story it had to be done.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Iron Will Andy Chapter 4**

The next few days were difficult ones for the remaining members of the Stoneman family.

Once word had gotten out of what happened to the Stoneman patriarch there had been frantic searches for Jack's body up and down the edges of the river. Unfortunately there was no sign and any hopes that his corpse had drifted were long past gone. Plus the current and temperature of the water were far too hazardous for anyone to venture safely without dying he or herself while taking the plunge.

So Jack was officially declared deceased, but without the retrieval of his body as proof.

The funeral was held on the Stoneman property. A pile of snow and earth had been made for Jack Stoneman. The wooden cross that had been carved was made by both Ned and Andy to honor him.

Jack Stoneman had been well liked and respected throughout the entire town and many had come to pay their final respects. Also, they gave their deepest condolences to his daughter and now widowed wife.

The entire time Andy had participated with her bottled up emotions all over the place inside. She couldn't stand being in that house without him anymore so she instead went outside to the barn where the dogs were.

The moment Andy pushed open the door the all the dogs lifted their heads to see who had entered their domain. Recognizing Andy the majority of them went back to sleep, but Gus did not. Wide awake and alert this champion lead dog watched Andy closely as she sat inside the doorway fiddling with her hands.

"He's not coming back, Gus. He's left us both," said Andy, distraught.

Gus whined. He must've known by now what had happened to his beloved master. There was never a day when Jack Stoneman had left Gus alone for as long as he'd had him alive.

Sniffling, Andy said "Damn you, Dad. I guess it's…guess its you and me now, huh, Gus."

Andy then went over to pat Gus in order to comfort him in some way, but just like that Gus did a complete switch. Just when it seemed as if Andy and Gus had bonded in some manner it vanished in mere seconds. Gus lunged at Andy trying to bite her. Thanks to the loop and chain around his neck this prevented him from doing so.

"What?! What! What! What," shouted Andy. "Why didn't you pull him out? Why? You're his dog! There was a whole team of you!"

Gus continued barking and growling at Andy appearing ready to pound incase she got too close.

"Oh you want to fight, huh? You want to fight! You think I'm scared! You think I'm scared," screamed Andy, grabbing a shovel hanging from a hook on the wall to hit him with.

"Don't," said Ned, appearing out of the darkness, having followed her out of the house when he saw Andy leave.

Ned put his hands on Andy's arms restraining and removing the shovel. That done he then spoke to Gus in his own native language. Gus seemed to understand and he settled back in the nest he had in the straw.

"It's not his fault. It's not your fault either. The river called his name. No other reason. The river called his name," said Ned, voice breaking, sharing in Andy's grief, but far more controlled.

"He's gone, Ned," choked Andy, crying tearfully.

Shaking his head, Ned said "No…No, he'll live here forever."

Andy just lost it. She leaned into Ned for support. Ned wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug holding her close and allowing young Andy to cry it out. She needed to release her heartbreaking agony and he was all too happy to be the shoulder Andy needed to cry on.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you guys like this one.**

 **Also, the anniversary for the terrible tragedy of day of 9/11 year's ago just occurred.**

 **I was a very young child when that happened. All I can remember that day was my mother picking me and my little sister up from grade school. At home my sister and I learned what happened in New York City. My father came home soon after fearful that we were all going to be attacked. That was one of the scariest days of my life. I know for a fact I'll never forget it. I doubt anyone will.**

 **For those reading this right now I know we can't all be together, but I ask that you share a moment of silence and prayer, no matter your religion, out of respect for the people who died that day and those alive who are still suffering from being there that day. And those of you who may be either going to a restaurant or a bar please raise a glass in a toast for those survivors and fallen.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Iron Will Andy Chapter 5**

A few days later had Maggie and Andy Stoneman in town at Burton Mercantile & Dry Goods. Only their purpose wasn't to buy anything or deliver mail like business as usual.

No, the Stoneman's are in dire straights. While Andy hated Mr. Burtons guts this guy offered to help them out with their financial problems now that Jack Stoneman is gone. Maggie Stoneman couldn't refuse considering the farm is in debt and they need to work out some money. So Andy was now sitting outside while Maggie was in there talking with the guy inside his office.

Jane Burton was inside tending to the store as this conversation was going on. By what she heard Jane definitely felt for her friend. None of it was good.

"I've contacted most of the customers," said Maggie Stoneman, referring to her late husbands carpentry business.

Many of them remained loyal, but some were concerned that their orders wouldn't be met anymore and that they might have to go somewhere else.

"His dogs," inquired Mr. Burton.

Maggie Stoneman sighed. Each of those dogs particularly the lead are worth quite a bit of cash, but she especially reluctant to think about selling her husbands team of sled dogs. They meant so much to him.

"Listen I'll help you work out a plan, but…Mrs. Stoneman, you're going to have to think about the farm," said Mr. Burton, pressing the issue.

The dogs could be worth a hell of a lot of money. Maggie Stoneman couldn't be permitted to ignore that.

Jane Burton slipped on her coat to go outside in order to lend her friend some much needed companionship.

From where she was sitting Andy was whistling out a familiar tune that literally everyone in the district could recognize. It's the melody that Jack Stoneman whistled, the one he trained all of his dogs to follow commands tune. Unfortunately Andy never got it quite right which is why she was practicing it right now.

Slipping on her gloves, smiling, Jane Burton said "What are you whistling?"

"I wasn't whistling anything," denied Andy.

"It was your fathers tune," said Jane Burton.

Andy said "Except I can't do it like he did."

"Well maybe you'll find your own way," suggested Jane Burton.

Kneeling down next to Andy, showing vast amounts of great sympathy and empathy, Jane Burton said "I'm sorry, Andy."

Blinking back tears Andy held her tongue not saying a word while Jane simply gazed back at her sadly.

Not long after that mother and daughter returned to the farm and Andy found herself in her fathers work shed. She was going over paperwork, orders, and inventory seeing what she could do to catch up on lost time in the business with the stuff that had yet to be started and those that were already halfway done.

As Andy was going through the documents she heard the door to the shed creek open. She didn't need to look over her shoulder to know it was her mother intruding here. Andy had a feeling that she might come in sooner or later.

There was a silent pause between the two until Andy became the one to break it.

"I've watched him, Mom. I've worked with him. I can fill these orders," said Andy, confidently. She then turned to find her mother staring at her with serious doubt and worry. "It's furniture, Mom. It's tables and chairs and couches."

"It wasn't only that," said Maggie Stoneman, softly. "It was your father's touch."

Andy couldn't deny that. Jack Stoneman always had a hand in his work that constantly made it marvelous to anyone that glimpsed a piece of his.

"Ned, can help. He watches everything. He knows Dad's work," stated Andy, insisting she could do this for the family.

Maggie then readied herself for something she knew that her daughter did not want to hear. She braced for the fight she knew that was coming.

"Andy…," breathed Maggie Stoneman, "I'm arranging to sell the dogs. We'll be able to pay off most of our debts. The immediate ones anyway."

"You can't do that, Mom," said Andy.

No, it's unthinkable to her. The dogs were everything to her father.

"The money we can get for Gus alone," said Maggie Stoneman.

Andy lost it.

Shooting out of her seat, Andy shouted "Gus? Gus is Dad's dog!"

"And you're his daughter," countered Maggie Stoneman, evenly. "And he wanted to pay for college. Because it was important to you."

"Well maybe it's not so important anymore. Maybe it never should've been important. Maybe I wasn't meant to go," snapped Andy, storming from the shed, slamming the door behind her. Before she left she had one last thing to say to her mother. "If you sell those dogs you'll regret it, Mom!"

And then she was gone.

Over her dead body would Andy allow any of those dogs to be sold! But what could she do. They needed the money for the farm. Somehow she had to think of a better way to handle this. There just had to be.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you guys like this one.**

 **Happy Halloween!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Iron Will Andy Chapter 6**

Andy spent all that night going over tons of different scenarios of how she could come up with the money to save the farm without them having to sell any of her fathers beloved sled dogs. She lost count of how many she went over in her head. Andy went to bed that night completely dissatisfied.

When morning came the answer hit her like a slap in the face.

Andy blinked her eyes against the morning so as she groggily sat up in her bed. As her vision cleared, the blurriness disappearing, that's when she saw it.

There standing on her dresser pressed against the mirror and washbasin was the flyer was the big race from Winnipeg to St. Paul Minnesota that she and her father had talked about the night before his untimely death. Looking at the prize money a big spark went off in her head.

This is it. This is the answer to all of their problems. It's right there in front of her. How the hell didn't she see this before?!

Booking it Andy quickly changed out of the garments she was wearing and into her clothes. She then ran down the stairs and outside the house. Her mother wasn't that hard to find. Andy always knew where she would be this time of day.

"Mom! Mom," called Andy, running for the barn carrying the flyer and entrance contract. "Mom, he was going to enter the race!"

"What," said Maggie Stoneman, leaving one of the horses stalls after cleaning and dumping fresh feed in there for it.

"Winnipeg to St. Paul. Five hundred miles, Mom," said Andy.

"Oh, Andy, he was thinking of entering the race. There's a difference," argued Maggie Stoneman, hanging up a bucket she'd been using.

This idea is so unrealistic to Maggie Stoneman. She couldn't picture her husband doing it so there's no way Andy could succeed.

"Yeah, but this was his solution. And it still can be, Mom. Ten thousand dollars. That pays for the farm and college and to hire people to help you when I'm gone, Mom," persisted Andy.

"Andy, those people who are entering the race are younger than your father was and stronger. He couldn't possibly have won and neither can you.

"But I can, Mom. I can," insisted Andy, excited about the prospect.

"I just lost a husband. I won't lose a daughter," said Maggie Stoneman, firmly, exiting the barn.

Andy stood there for a moment before following her.

Incredulous, Andy said "Who said anything about losing, Mom? Ned! Ned, you've seen me race. Tell her I can do it!"

Ned had been making hay outside next to the barn. He'd heard everything.

Andy thought she had an ally here. She didn't.

"I'd taught Jack for years. Even he couldn't have run this race. You heard him say it," said Ned.

"Oh well he didn't want it bad enough. Listen to me, Ned. Since Dad died I've felt my whole life was finished. You know, no more dreams. We're barely making enough to survive with no hope for anything better. I couldn't dream anymore about school. But when I saw this flyer I just felt life getting back into me," said Andy, passionately.

Sympathetic yet realistic, Ned said "The race is in a month. You're not ready."

"Yeah, but you can get me ready," said Andy, frustrated beyond hell.

"Not in a month," said Ned, going back to working the hay. "And besides even if you could make the cut there's no guarantee you'll stay that way. They won't allow a woman to compete."

"I can get around that. I checked. Nowhere in the rules does it say a woman can't compete in the race. It only specifies racers not gender," said Andy. "All I have to do is sign my name as Andy and I'm golden. They won't be able to actually contest it once I'm there."

Ned didn't bother to humor that with a response.

Seeing that this wasn't working with Ned, Andy went to try again with her mother.

Darting around Ned to get to her, Andy said "Mama. Mama! I want to feel alive. I want to feel like Dad's alive. Right here." She pointed at her chest tearfully. "And I don't. I don't."

It tore at Maggie Stoneman's heart to see her only child so upset. By using "Mama" Andy was certainly showing how much this was affecting her. She hadn't been called Mama by Andy in a very long time. But even now she couldn't see herself giving her blessing for Andy to enter the race.

"Mama, he was going to do this for me. Now let me do it for him," proclaimed Andy.

Maggie Stoneman didn't say anything simply staring into Andy's eyes. Then slowly she turned her back returning to work.

Behind her Andy choked on her breath not knowing what else to say.

Later on in the evening when she knew for sure that Andy was asleep in her bed Maggie Stoneman headed for the barn. She'd been thinking long and hard over what Andy had said to her in the morning and wanted to know if there was any truth behind it. Maggie Stoneman found Ned putting some new hay in the dogs sleeping area for them.

Ned stopped when Maggie Stoneman entered and approached him.

Tiredly, placing a hand over his gloved one, Maggie Stoneman said "Just ell me one thing…Is it possible?"

Only one way to find out.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you guys like this one.**

 **Hope you all had a Happy Halloween!**

 **Glad you all had a Happy Halloween! I was on candy duty, but unlike the majority of those stuck with the task I actually like it. :D**

 **Also, I lost one of my jobs today. Good news is I have more time to write, bad news I need to go looking for a new second job again. Sucks, huh.** **So for the time being you guys have me for however long that'll be.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Iron Will Andy Chapter 7**

Andy was woken quite abruptly from her bed. Quite unceremoniously by Ned, no less.

One minute Andy was sleeping and the next Ned came in dragging her out of bed in only her nightclothes.

"Let's go, Andy," said Ned.

"Huh? What, what are you doing," demanded Andy.

Ned marched her downstairs. Then he quite unceremoniously threw her out of the house into the snow much to Andy's displeasure.

"Ned," shouted Andy.

Going back into the house, Ned said "Training begins now."

He then locked the doors so she couldn't get back in. When Andy found those doors now locked she looked to someone else for relief.

Andy craned her head to look into her mother's room to find her staring down at her from the window. Andy then proceeded to call out to her mother to let her in, but like Ned, Maggie Stoneman would not offer any relief from the freezing situation she's now stuck in.

Andy saw only one way out. Rubbing her cold arms Andy made a break for the barn where the dogs were curled up sleeping.

The moment Andy opened the door the dogs raised their heads from the curled positions they had to look at her.

"Hey, guys," said Andy, shaking as she closed the door. "Fellas."

Andy bunked down with the dogs for the night for warmth.

In the morning that's where Ned found her, snuggled up with her Lead Dog Curly.

Waking her up with a hand on her shoulder, Ned whispered "First few days you sleep five hours, then four, then three, then two. The last day you don't sleep, you just run. Run to the end."

And so Andy's training began.

Boy did they have a lot of work to do.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Happy New Year! Hope this is a good start to a brand new year! ;D**

 **Heads up guys! We've got trouble. I received this alert from another fellow author.**

 **Subject: #SAVEYOURINTERNET**

 **Can you imagine a world without the following:** **  
** **\- Youtube** **  
** **\- Twitter** **  
** **\- Facebook** **  
** **\- Tumblr** **  
** **\- Reddit** **  
** **\- Memes** **  
** **What if I told you that all of this could potentially go away before the end of next year. #Article13 threatens to stop almost all user-generated content and their creative freedom, such as fanart and fanfiction.**

 **To everyone in AND outside the EU. Just because you don't live in the EU, doesn't mean Article 13 won't affect you. The wording of Article 13 is so loose that it could be manipulated in a way where only big companies can upload content on the internet.**

 **Article 13, as written by the European Parliament, will create large unintended consequences for everyone. Let's come together for a better solution. #SaveYourInternet**

 **Sign and share this petition to as many people as possible [remove spaces to access links]:** **  
** **: / www . change p / european-parliament-stop-the-censorship-machinery-save-the-internet**

 **Spread the news. Do what you can to help stop #Article13 from passing.** **  
** **: / www . youtube saveyourinternet/**

 **Why Article 13 Will Destroy YouTube** **  
** **: / youtu . be / gBTJb08VYUU**


	9. Chapter 9

**Iron Will Andy Chapter 8**

The training Ned put's Andy through in preparation for the racing completion is both rigorous and hardcore. Ned even recruited friends from his Tribe to assist in the workouts she has to endure. These exercises are meant to strengthen her body in all aspects in order to make her ready. It's hard, but not once did Andy complain. She simply pushes through the pain, instead focusing on the goal at the end of the race.

Ned is insisting on Andy using Gus as her lead dog. Andy wants to use her dog Curly, but Ned makes a point that Gus is a proven champion. Curly has yet to be tried in a serious athletic environment. Best not to take chances with so much at stake. Andy needs to earn Gus's respect the same as she needs to assert authority over him same as her father did.

Also, Ned provides her with healing remedies in case she needs them and to share with the dogs. This is not just her race to win. They all must do it together.

"You have to be strong. You have to learn focus, stamina, and balance. Only the smart ones will finish. You have to run longer and sleep less. It's your only chance. You'll make friends who aren't friends. You'll make enemies who want to hurt you. You've got to be careful who you trust. Trust the dogs. They will guide you. You have one chance. You must run at night when the others have stopped. Run with the moon, embrace the darkness, grow hard with the cold, put pain from your mind. And on the last day when all run at night only you will be one with the dark."

Finally the day of reckoning came and it's time to make the journey.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you all had a Happy Mothers Day! ;D**

 **My readers have been begging me for a while to get an update for this one up. After a suitable amount of writers block and inspiration for other works on my profile I can finally give you something to satisfy it.**

 **I don't know about the rest of you, but I saw the new movie Avengers Endgame on the big premiere night! Oh man, I couldn't believe it. I am so happy they didn't cut anything, actually make and keeping the three hours running time. There was so much going on that it probably would've ruined it if they did that.**

 **I need your shared opinions.**

 **In light of Avengers Endgame, in preference to my Rise Of The Snow Queen series, what do you all think of a one-shot or flashback chapter for in between where Loki is with Thanos before he heads to Earth?**

 **Here's the idea I'm trying to get at maybe Loki catches a glimpse of his sister on Jotunheim. Because in Rise Of The Snow Queen 2 he makes it very clear that he already knows she's a Queen. So maybe that can be very suitable this time around for our girl.**

 **So, what do all of you hardcore Avengers fans think?**

 **Should I do it?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the alterations that may be created in the storyline plot that manifest from the gender bender put in place here.**

 **Iron Will Andy Chapter 9**

Finally the day came for Andy to set out for the contest at Winnipeg for the beginning of the Carnival Derby Contest. All the meticulous training Ned has put her through these past handful of weeks is going to come to fruition.

In town Ned and Maggie Stoneman are going to see her off along with some of Andy's acquaintances Ward and Jane. No one really wants to leave without saying a proper farewell. Considering how treacherous this race actually is going to be there's no telling whether or not she'll actually return to them whole or alive. To top it all off Ned has some of his friends from the native tribe giving her a traditional ceremonial send off with drums and song.

The dogs are already loaded in their own separate car filled with straw to carry everything they need. Ned and Andy now load the sled. Andy couldn't rode with the rest of the passengers, but this is more convenient for her. Besides she can keep an eye on the dog's welfare during the length of the ride.

As soon as that's finished that is the last of it.

On the way Andy goes straight passed Mr. Burton. He's staring at her with a cold hard impassive expression on his face. Among those who know of Andy's enterprise to participate in this race he's one of the most vocal to how foolhardy he thinks this is. That Andy is out of her mind. She's had too much criticism from this disagreeable man to really pay much attention to them now. This is her choice and she will live with it no matter what fate has in store for her.

Andy and Ned set the sled down nice and easy in order to get it situated.

Andy then goes out stepping face to face with her mother.

For a while nothing is spoken between them. The tension creating an awkward pause.

"10,000 dollars, Andy," gasped Maggie Stoneman, stricken that she's actually still permitting her one and only child to actually go through with this venture. You don't have to die for it. If we lose the farm-."

"Then we'll lose it fighting," said Andy, smiling and shaking her head. "We're not gonna lose it."

Andy sounds so certain about that she almost convinced the others with her confidence. But they can tell that even she has doubts though she's trying to conceal it for them.

"Just come back alive," said Maggie Stoneman, pleading with her daughter to do just that.

When her husband died Maggie Stoneman barely held herself together, but kept going for Andy's sake. If she lost Andy then she Maggie Stoneman doesn't think she can find the will to continue.

Mother and daughter then share a tender embrace. Neither wanted to let go.

Maggie Stoneman releases her daughter after giving the girl a final kiss on the cheek.

Unable to stand it any longer Maggie Stoneman walks away sniffling in distress.

Andy goes to board the train when she's stopped.

"Andy," calls Ward, intercepting her. He then hands Andy a package. "Here this is supposed to be from me."

Ward glances to the mercantile as he says this. Obviously meaning that this gift is truly from Jane.

"We both think you're crazy," said Ward, smiling bashfully.

Unwrapping the paper Andy uncovers a brand new mushers hat.

"Andy, I'm one of your best friends. It don't matter what crazy things you do. I just wish you could win," said Ward, kindly.

"I'll win," said Andy, passionately. "You can bet all your money on that."

No way for Ward to doubt her when she sounds so convicted with positive energy like that.

The whistle blows on the train. It's about to take off.

Ned has one more thing to do before that occurs. He has a gift for Andy. In Jack Stomeman's memory.

A hand crafted wooden whistle.

"What's this," asked Andy, head tilted.

Grinning Ned blows her father's tune. It instantly makes the dogs perk up where they're lying in the straw.

Now it makes sense to her. Andy could never nail down the tune correctly.

Ned hands the whistle to her, the two clasping hands. Andy's hesitation draws Ned's attention.

"What," he said.

"Being alone, out there," said Andy, nervously.

She needs that reassurance he can provide.

"Matters most is what you think," said Ned, wisely.

"I think you should come is what I think," said Andy, exterior cracking as what she's getting into weighs down on her in enormous strain.

Ned draws Andy into a comforting huge.

"Be strong, Andy," advises Ned. "You're brave. Your father will be with you always. He lives in your dreams. Trust the dogs, trust yourself."

"I will," said Andy.

"When you come to face the thing you fear let the Creator guide you," finishes Ned.

Ned has nothing left to say to her, but she does him.

"Ned," said Andy, stopping him, "take care of my mom."

"Run longer," said Ned, choking up a little.

"Sleep less," said Andy.

That's all there is to it.

Ned steps out. Seconds afterwards the train rolls away on the tracks.

From the compartment door Andy sticks her head out waving at them all. The last thing Andy saw was her mother's smiling face into they disappear. Then as night falls Andy hunkers down closing the door to wait until she reaches Winnipeg.

This is where the fun begins.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Wishing you all a Happy 4** **th** **of July!**

 **Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

 **I'm glad to have finally gotten back to this after such a long absence compared to some others on my profile. I've been meaning to for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. Still in the beginning stages, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

 **I recently put up a new story called Fish Out Of Water. It's a crossover between the movie Shape of Water and the show Siren. So far I have everything figured out except one little thing. A name for my OC. Basically, since my OC character is in fact a mermaid I want the name to be in reference to the oceans or any other body of water similar to lakes or rivers. I'm more than open to suggestions so like I usually do in situations like this I'm turning it into a contest. The reader who gives me the winning name gets a question answered about the plot of the changed storyline in question. So think long and hard guys on the name and the type of question you'd like me to answer. Because you only get the one until the next opportunity arises for the taking. ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the gender bender for the main character and any alterations that manifest in the original storyline plot this provides to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe.**

 **Iron Will Andy Chapter 10**

 _ **Andy can remember when her father took her out on a sled for the first time. She may have been little more than a toddler at the time, but Andy can picture it plain as day. Maggie Stoneman had been strongly against having her young daughter ride a dog sled so early although initially Jack Stoneman had wanted to take her out a hell of a lot earlier that planned, but had held himself back in order to respect his wife's wishes. Now he can't resist any longer. He wants to show Andy the ropes and do this now.**_

 _ **Andy's orientation as a musher has been long overdue.**_

 _ **Early one morning Jack Stoneman got the team hitched and ready on the sled while his wife got their daughter prepared for the ride bundling her up as protection from the freezing elements. As extra protection Jack Stoneman has created a little seat for her in the sled. With his skills as a carpenter this was a piece of cake for the expert craftsman. After reassuring Maggie Stoneman one final time Jack Stoneman quickly took possession of his daughter.**_

 _ **The one thing above all Andy could most definitely recall is the rush of the wind flowing in her face underneath her hat and hood, small flurries of snow spraying onto her body, view of the dogs as they run over the trails, and her fathers booming and commanding voice as he calls out orders to the dogs.**_

 _ **Normally children around her age would be fearful to an extent on what's occurring around her, but not Andy.**_

 _ **No, Andy took it all in her stride.**_

 _ **Andy is constantly giggling, cheering for her father to go even faster which causes Jack Stoneman to join in with his daughters laugher beyond pleased to see how much she's enjoying this.**_

 _ **Soon Jack Stoneman reaches the destination he's wanted to take her to all along.**_

 _ **A small hilltop that overlooks a portion of the forests that surround their hometown settlement.**_

 _ **Kneeling down beside the sled after permitting the dogs to rest after such a long run, Jack Stoneman said "Did you have fun, Andy?"**_

 _ **Nodding, grinning toothily, Andy said "Again, Daddy! Again!"**_

 _ **Chuckling, Jack Stoneman said "Yes, Sweetheart, we'll go again, and again, and again. I promise. Andy this is our heritage. Our way of life. I learned mushing from my father as he learned from his father before me. This and the farm will one day in the far off future be yours."**_

 _ **Confused Andy tilts her head, blinking her tiny eyes at him.**_

 _ **Stroking the strands of hair sticking out from underneath her knitted hat, Jack Stoneman said "I know this might be difficult for you to understand right now, but one day you will. When that day arrives I have no doubt you'll make me proud."**_

" _ **I love you, Daddy," said Andy, smiling.**_

" _ **I love you, too, Andy," said Jack Stoneman, softly.**_

 **Authors Note:**

 **Glad each and every one of you had a Merry Christmas, my friends! Here is your belated present for the holiday! Glad you can enjoy it as I have writing it. And, let's not forget, have a Happy New Year!**

 **September 11** **th** **has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that.**

 **Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

 **I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

 **I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8** **th** **Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

 **By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time.**

 **I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D**

 **For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance.**


End file.
